Endgame
by MBInc
Summary: 'She was a good driver, a great racer. She had been joining in street races since she got her first car. Actually, that wasn't completely true, she had been racing even before she had her driving license.' Carmilla AU set in a Fast & Furious world.


Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or any of the characters related to the series. Nor am I a car fanatic or mechanic, so bear with me alright? I'll try to make the story worth your while.

A/N: It's been way too long since I actually wrote something. But after a prompt on fb I couldn't resist giving this one a try. Carmilla AU set in a Fast & Furious world.

 **Endgame**

 **By**

 **MBInc**

Chapter One

Carmilla Karnstein parked her black Dodge Challenger SRT 8 in her garage. She quickly closed the door while checking to see if no one was watching her. It had been a narrow escape this time, like many before, but she'd made it back home safely and without a scratch.

She was a good driver, a great racer. She had been joining in street races since she got her first car. Actually, that wasn't completely true, she had been racing even before she had her driving license.

She had been fifteen at the time and nowhere near as good as she was now, but those few short races at night at abandoned industrial parks had shown her where her passion and talent lay. Back then the races didn't involve money, didn't involve expensive, super fast cars. It had all been fun and games between youngsters.

Oh how that had changed now.

Now she actually earned enough money with the races that she'd been able to buy a house. And the brand new Dodge, her favorite new toy. She had J.P. Armitage, not only one of her crew members, but also her mechanic, tune the car to her liking.

Carmilla smiled as she let her hand slide across the back of the car. _That Brit sure knows his job_ , she thought as she walked through the garage over to the door which led to the kitchen. Now it was her very own black beauty and so far in all the races she'd used the Dodge she had won. She looked back at her car once more, then flipped the lights off and headed inside.

Today had been a close call though.

There had been this new chick at the races tonight. Carmilla had never seen her before. Every so often a new face would show up in their racing world. New faces were never trusted at first. They had to prove their worth, show their skills, and only then would they be accepted as new opponent. And to become part of an existing crew of street racers, well that was practically impossible.

Seven cars had joined this night's race. It had been a very daring track. Normally, the races were held at the outskirts of the city, but not tonight. Tonight they drove from North to South, straight through the city centre and even though traffic had been light, several of the racers had had close calls, near collisions and even a police car following in hot pursuit.

Fortunately, all the drivers had made it back to the hide out after the race. There the winner received their prize money. Carmilla had managed to finish first, closely followed by the new girl, Carmilla's brother, Will, came in third.

Will and Carmilla were related by blood, but their family ties had long been severed. Will had always mixed with the wrong crowds, the ones that mixed racing with other drugs. Hard drugs. Carmilla was no angel herself, but drugs were a big no.

Just as Carmilla got upstairs and walked into her bedroom, her phone rang.

"Hello," she said as she sat down on her bed and started taking her shoes off.

"Back home in one piece?"

"Yes LaF, not a single scratch." Carmilla smirked. LaFontaine, LaF, had been part of her crew for about 4 years now and always called after each and every race to know whether she got home safely.

"Good, good. Perry is making the arrangements for tomorrow. We'll be there in twenty."

Perry was their high school sweetheart and the two were still very much in love.

"Take your time," Carmilla said as she started to undress. "I'm gonna take a shower, see you soon."

When LaF and Perry arrived, Carmilla had just dressed in black leather pants and a dark green hoody. Her long, dark hair was still wet from the shower she'd just taken. She walked into the living room, LaF following, while Perry was still in the kitchen, fetching some drinks.

"That Danny really knows how to drive," LaF said as she sat down on the couch. "Maybe you should ask her to join us? We could use a driver like her in our crew."

Carmilla shrugged. There was something about that new girl. Carmilla couldn't quite put her finger on it yet, but she knew she'd have to watch her back. "She'll have to prove herself, just like any other driver. My gut says she's got a hidden agenda."

LaF nodded. They had also noticed the way the stranger had seemed to snoop around before the race started. She had been a bit too interested in the other drivers. It was all just a bit too coincidental that a new driver arrived the day Matska Belmonde had ordered new drug mules to work for her. What made it worse was that Carmilla's brother Will, had volunteered after he'd heard how well she was willing to pay the idiot that would do the job.

No one had heard of this Danny before. Her car, a blue Nissan Skyline GT-R, and her driving skills showed that she did know what she was doing. Yet, for some reason, her demeanor was off.

"Maybe she's one of Mattie's new pawns," Laf said as she watched Carmilla pace back and forth across the living room.

"If that were true, my little brother would've reacted differently. She'd be way too much of a threat to him. He wouldn't let his crew flock around her."

"From what I saw, it was Kirsch that seemed to follow her around like a love-struck teenager," Perry said as she handed Carmilla a beer.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "That guy is hopeless. As soon as a pair of x chromosomes pass him by he's a goner." She took a swig of her beer, then finally sat down in her big leather armchair.

"Unfortunately for him, he's got no chance," LaF piped up.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked as she sat down on their lap, wrapping her arms around LaF's neck.

"She wasn't there alone. Did you not see that hot blo…" LaF stopped mid-sentence as they noticed the glare they were receiving from Perry. "I guess I better not finish that sentence, eh?"

"Guessed that right, LaFontaine," Perry said, sounding annoyed. She tried to stand up, but LaF quickly wrapped her arms around Perry's middle, preventing their girlfriend from getting up.

"You know I prefer feisty redheads, right?" They said while holding her close.

"Go on," Perry said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Nuzzling Perry's neck, LaF added, "You know you're the only woman on my mind."

"Can you two please tone it down a notch. I'm about to puke," Carmilla said as she watched her friends.

"You're just jealous you haven't got a girl to love," LaF quipped. Perry chuckled a little and nodded in agreement.

Carmilla glared at the two of them. She so hated them both. Not because they were being annoying and were teasing her. But because there actually was some truth in those words. She did hate the fact that she was still single more and more each day. Everyone around her was slowly but steadily settling down, yet here she was still without a woman to love. She groaned inwardly. _I'm so pathetic._

LaF decided to go easy on their friend. "Seriously, Carm. You need to get out and about. Play the field again."

"Plenty of fish in the sea," Perry agreed.

Carmilla snorted. "Right. Girls will be lining up to go out with me." She chugged the last of her beer. "They all just fall for my sparkly personality."

Perry got up and walked over to Carmilla, sitting down on the armrest. She knew Carmilla tried to treat the subject lightly, but that was just a façade. "I know you don't believe me whenever I say I sense something, but I feel that you're going to cross paths with someone soon."

Carmilla wanted to protest, but Perry held up her hand and stopped her. "Now, before you start making excuses, why don't you join us tomorrow night? We're going to check out that new club, The Calling."

"Can't ," Carmilla said as she shook her head. "I've got that race, remember? The one you arranged for me?"

"That race won't take all night. One hour, tops," LaF said.

Carmilla groaned. LaF was right. Tomorrow's race was between her and that new chick, Danny. She wanted to see what the new girl was up to, so she had Perry make arrangements after this night's race. The new girl had agreed to a short race across the industrial park at the south end of town.

Tonight's race had made Carmilla realize this new driver had potential. However, her intuition told her to be on guard around Danny. That's why she decided on a 1 on 1 race. No other idiots like her brother or one of his other monkeys around to worry about.

LaF and Perry were both watching Carmilla intently, waiting for her reply.

"Fine, whatever. I'll join you guys for a few drinks tomorrow."

"We promise you'll have a nice time," LaF quipped as she smiled at Perry. Finally they'd gotten their friend to join them on a real night out again.

"Now you two get out of here. I need some alone time," Carmilla said as she got up and walked out of the living room.

"Come on, hon." Perry walked over to LaF, holding out her hand for her lover to take. "We're in need of some us time, too."

 **To Be Continued…**

Thanks for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
